villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steve (The Pizza Head Show)
In the 1990s, Pizza Hut featured a series of commercials entitled "The Pizza Head Show", which starred a hapless slice of pizza aptly named Pizza Head. Within these adverts, Pizza Head would be victimized by a menacing pizza cutter who went by the name of Steve. Setup Typically, the advert would begin with Pizza Head talking about going to Pizza Hut, or promoting a kid's meal or deal (such as basketballs). The Narrator (represented by a hand) would appear, and Pizza Head would be ushered into a situation wherein Steve would appear. Steve would be introduced as "Title/Profession Steve", to which Pizza Head would counter "He's no Title/Profession!" The Narrator would reassure otherwise, allowing Steve to victimize Pizza Head in various ways. Steve's motivations aren't expounded upon. But given he's a pizza cutter, it can be assumed he's antagonistic with Pizza Head due to simply being a pizza. He also is not portrayed as speaking, beyond perhaps a soft and menacing rasp of his name that almost accompanies his arrival. Appearances Steve appears in many forms and seems to be capable of multiplying himself when the situation calls for it. Among his appearances: * Chef Steve: His first appearance, wherein he injures Pizza Head with a rolling pin and sets him up to be thrown around and seared on a cooking pan pizza. * Coach Steve: A notable role as he appears twice, Steve puts Pizza Head into play against a much larger (and human) opponent, so Pizza Head may be squashed and beaten. Similar roles include Referee Steve and Umpire Steve, from the basketball and baseball-themed adverts. * Engineer and Pilot Steve: Builds a rigged biplane for Pizza Head to operate and sets him up as a shooting target. Also gives Pizza Head a weighted parachute to make him crash. * Super Steve: Poses as a superhero, and purposely leaves Pizza Head on a bulls-eye where he is crushed by an incoming meteor. * Party Guy Steve: Crashes Pizza Head's party and uses blaring music to wreck Pizza Head's house and get him arrested for "disturbing the piece". Also appeared as Officer Steve and several pizza cutter criminals in the police van Pizza Head is chucked into. * Stevette: Dresses in drag and pretends to be Pizza Head's date, so as to set him up to be knocked into cement and then struck down by a rolling carpet. * Steve-iens: Appears as an entire species of green aliens that abduct Pizza Head and convert him into a stuffed crust pizza against his will (parodying alien experimentation accounts). * Steve-ini: Whisks Pizza Head into an unwilling parody of the split box trick (to promote the Triple Decker Pizza), and then drops him down a trapdoor. * Count Steve: Entraps Pizza Head in his manor in his vampiric form, and then carries him away as a bat while Pizza Head begs Steve to let him go. * Scarecrow and Goosebumps Steves: Disguises himself as a scarecrow to purposely mislead Pizza Head towards a graveyard, where he is attacked by Steves dressed as various Goosebumps characters like Slappy the Dummy and a Horror. * Darth Steve: Operates a TIE Fighter as a Darth Vader parody and tries to shoot down Pizza Head in his X-Wing. * Hadji Steve: Dons the getup of the Jonny Quest character and sends an unwilling Pizza Head on a rocket in the direct path of a comet. Gallery goosebumps-steves-graves.jpg|''Goosebumps'' Steves rise goosebumps-steves.jpg pilot-steve.jpg|Pilot Steve steve-iens.jpg|Steve-iens count-steve-vampire.jpg|Count Steve darth-steve.jpg|Darth Steve Category:Commercial Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Stalkers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Creator Category:Vampires Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Malefactors Category:Aliens Category:Knifemen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Imposters Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Cops Category:Multipliers Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Mascots